Eleven: Eleven
by happyinthesun
Summary: Bella and Edward meet under circumstances unbecoming of a lady. To wish on 11:11 is their tradition.
1. Teaser

Not my first attempt at writing, but hopefully my first success.

Bella is forced to work in a playboy mansion-type house. Her first customer is very special. I'm not sure how the playboy mansion works, but my version will be explained in later chapters.

This is just a teaser.

But i beg you to review and let me know if you like the sound of it. Or even if you don't.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"It's 11.11", I whispered.

I was scared to destroy this sense of peace.

He sighed, and I turned my head to look at him. I liked him like this. The first few buttons of his shirt undone, his tie loose around his neck. He sat on the ground against these grotesque walls which housed me, with his long legs splayed out lazily in front of him. He looked content.

One messy lock of his hair fell into his eye, and I cautiously reached out to push it back. He sighed as I touched his hair, and my hand slowly crept down his face to cradle his cheek. He leaned into my touch and his eyes closed.

'You're very quiet', I pondered aloud.

'Shh.. I'm wishing', he stated while the beginnings of a grin began on his mouth. Then winked at me. I loved our time together.

* * *

So that would be a teaser, my dears.

If you review, I'll send you a kangaroo or a shark.

Let me know which one you want :)

_Is there anyone that can make you all mushy inside just by winking at you?_


	2. Boy Meets Girl

I apologise for it's length. But long chapters just aren't my style.

Disclaimer; Twilight isn't owned by me. Although, i do have a copy of the book. Close enough.

* * *

**EPOV**

I checked my phone. 10.30 pm.

With a deep sigh I pondered how quickly I could get myself drunk enough to be unaware of my surroundings.

The company who employed me believed this to be a business setting. A brothel was not my idea of a business setting, and I knew no business would take place.

Frustrated with the company I worked for, I exhaled deeply and my thumb and forefinger instinctively clutched my nose.

The actual architecture of the house was astounding. Grand and decadent, plush carpets and so many gorgeous mirrors. A gorgeous neutral theme, with select use of black created the house and I knew that Esme would love this place. I internally cringed at the thought of my mother ever seeing me here. I would justify myself by claiming that my job required me to be here, and in a sense it did, but she would sigh and softly breathe out my name. Perhaps she would reach out to place both hands on my shoulders and look deeply into my eyes with disappointment etched upon her face. My eyes looked down, and head bowed as I imagined her doing that to me.

As I stared quizzically at mirrors and wondered briefly how long they would take to clean I noticed a grand staircase where women lined the black iron railing. Pushing their breasts out, and trying to gain eye contact, I realised they were all vying for our business. The women who could get the men, got the money.

I sighed realising that any man would be content here. Minus me.

Don't misunderstand me; women are the most exquisite creatures to ever walk the earth. Their soft curves, gorgeous hair, pretty faces and natural charm never ceased to amaze me. But I loved even more the women who didn't understand their power over men. I would never use it against them, Carlisle and Esme had taught me better than that. However, when women didn't realise that they had control it showed an irresistible side of them which made me go goo-goo eyed and fall head over heels for them.

I didn't even look at their faces or the bodies of the women trying to catch my interest. I could tell by their hair colour which one I wanted. Bottled blonde followed by bottled blonde. It appeared as though someone had hit copy and paste and the keys had jammed.

And then, brunette tresses around pale skin, with bright chocolate eyes. Her hair was stunning. It flowed so gently, framing her face, and curling gently at the ends before it hit her waist. I glanced quickly back up and saw her make eye contact. I knew then I would never love a colour so much as the deep chocolate of her eyes.

Upon seeing my eyes her posture straightened, her breasts stuck out, imitating the others and she showed me all of her teeth in her attempt of a sexy smile. I was laughing internally. She clearly wasn't comfortable in this situation. She didn't need to try.

I blinked rapidly to clear my head and in my peripheral vision I could see her head lower and her lip being bitten. During my epiphany, the other men had grabbed at blondes, and followed them off. It took a great deal of effort to ignore what they would be doing.

Glancing to each side and finding myself on my lonesome, I took a tentative step forward

And stood next the railing where she was.

'Would you accompany me tonight?', I asked softly.

She nodded, and internally I was absolutely giddy but scared out of my mind.

* * *

And that, my sweet cakes, would be the first actual chapter.

I hope you like, and if not i'll send you a kangaroo or shark. (Let me know, via review)

_What's the most awkward question you've ever been forced to ask?_


End file.
